dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash of Clans
Clash of Clans, or Clash of the Clans/'The Clash of Clans' is an annual tournament focused on Clans, each year, Clans gather around to compete to get the exclusive Clash of Clans reward by collecting has many Trophies as possible. As highly praised as the the tournament is, the tournament is also met with backlash and controversies regarding the fairness of the tournament. Rules The Tournament relies on the collection of Trophies , the more trophies collected, the highest the chance of winning, though, to make it fair for smaller Clans, the team MUST have four members of the same Clan and as for April 1st, 2019, Clan-Hopping and single member Clans are NOT allowed.'''http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/faqs-cotc-2019That is: *If a Clan member suddenly leaves a ruled out Clan to join a new Clan to stay in game; *If a Clan is made up by a Main Account with multiple Vikings from the same account; It will results in the disqualification and additional actions can be taken further with the latter rule. Prior to the start of Week 2, to prevent unsupervised Clan Hopping, '''the 4 representative members of a Clan MUST write their Clan Name, Account Name and Viking Name in a special thread that will be done when the Top 8 Clans have been gathered. All Clans of any size are allowed to participate though, the trophies collected will only start counting to the overall right at the start of the first Round/Week, any trophies earned before hand won't add to the counter.http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/clash-clans-2019-here The Tournament won't stop no matter the timezone, so it's advised to have members from around the globe to keep the trophies counter going. The trophy earning also contains a special mechanism: The average number of collected trophies are divided by the average number of ACTIVE Members, for example: *Player A gathered 100 ; *Player B gathered 200 ; *Player C gathered 50 ; *Player D gathered 0 , making it a total of 350 Now dividing 350 trophies collected)/4 (active members) gives 87.5 points, but because Player D didn't collected trophies at all, there's a high chance he can be eliminated, decreasing the average number of active players to 3, giving 116 points. A technique used in Clash of Clans was if Player A and B (100 and 200 respectively) go to another Clan with Player E and F who won 150 and 250 respectively, the chances of winning would increase as the total would grow to 700 and divided by 4 = 175 points. Because smaller Clans have a higher advantage (the lesser Members to divide the trophies, the higher the points), Clans can't eliminate members for the sake of making the Clan smaller, the only reasons to eliminate clannen is if they aren't participating or are breaking rules, and to an extent, if the player is using hacks to increase the trophy counter. Schedule/Rounds The Tournament is divided in 4 Rounds: Past Tournaments |} |} |} |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} Controversies References